


Love and Mint

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [61]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy are enjoying some private time. Only problem is it isn't quite private enough.





	Love and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for StellarLibraryLady in a comment, since she gave the literary world Fred the Boston fern. I sense this won't be the last we see of either Fred or Minthe.

"Wait." McCoy gently pushed Spock back a little. "We can't do this here."

Spock stared at him and then glanced around.

They were pressed together on the couch in his quarters. Alone.

"Why not?" He aimed for curious but sounded petulant.

"Minthe's watchin'."

Spock blinked.

"Your plant?" he queried to which McCoy nodded. He tried to come up with a reasonable response to that illogical statement. "You do not object to Fred in the bedroom."

"But Minthe's _female_."

Spock had no answer to that.

"Please," McCoy whispered. "The bedroom?"

Spock sighed and acquiesced.

Tomorrow though he would reposition their plants.


End file.
